100 Day Writing Challenge
by mistyrose224
Summary: To get my skills up, I'm gonna do this challenge. It'll be filled with funny things and sad things. Hopefully, by the time I'm done with this. I'll be a lot better at writing.
1. Dance

"Are you ready, FullMetal?" Roy asked him as he straightened his bow-tie, he let his sharp onyx eyes fall onto his black everything just right, he looked to Edward.

His suit was black as well, much to Edward's disliking, and his bow-tie was crooked. Roy shook his head and sighed, "FullMetal, I asked you to clean up and get yourself ready for this annual meeting tonight and this is how you look?" Roy gestured to Edward's messy braid and suit covered in, is that cat fur?.

Roy also noted the cat scratches on his hand and cheek. "FullMetal, how on earth did you get cat fur on your brand new, and rather small, black suit?" Roy tapped his foot against the pavement as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time, the car should have been here by now.

"The cat fur is a long story, lets just say Al found a lost cat and wanted to keep it. I'll end that story with I said no and the stupid cat didn't like that..." Edward folded his arms against his chest and frowned. "Did you just call me small?..." He blinked.

Roy smirked, "You're getting rather slow at catching my remarks, FullMetal. Maybe your brain matches your body, hmm?" Roy teased just as the long awaited black car pulled up along beside them.

The driver got out and opened the back door for them. "Come along, FullMetal. We have to get going or we're gonna be late and Hawkeye would kill us both for that."

Roy climbed into the car and sat down on an uncomfortable seat and folded his arms against his chest as he watched Edward climb in and sit down next to Roy. The door slammed and the driver got into the car then started driving.

The car was filled with an awkward silence for a while, finally, Roy couldn't take it. He looked over at Edward who was avoiding his gaze and staring blankly out the window watching the colors of the outside world rush by.

"You still didn't fix your hair.." Roy commented with a scowl, how could this kid not know that he had to look nice for these sort of things?.

Edward slowly turned his head and glared heatedly at Roy. "Look okay, how about this. I mind my own business and ignore you, and you repay the favor until this stupid event is over, alright?" He raised a brow as if waiting for a conformation from Roy.

"I can't do that FullMetal." Roy looked away out the window as the colors rushed quickly by.

Edward frowned, "Oh, and why can't you?" He asked, why couldn't the stupid old man just leave him alone?. It's not like he wanted to come to this damn event!. It surely couldn't mean that Roy would give a crap about someone like him, could it?. Sure, Roy's always been nice and a bit like a father figure but, come on, he didn't and never would care for someone like him. Could he?.

Roy turned his attention back to Edward, "Because, if you don't look good tonight then it reflects me because I am your Superior officer and I am supposed to help you with these sorts of things." Roy explained, "Trust me though, if I could ditch you. I would, you're miserable to be around!. I'd rather spend the night with a killer than spend it with you any day!. " Roy joked than went back to looking out the window, oblivious to Edward.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but no words came. A look of hurt was evident on his face, could that have been the reason his father had left him all those years ago?. Was he really that hard to be around?. It's not like he tried to hurt people or get in the way, it just happens. Edward felt tears prickling at his eyes as the memories of the day his father left him without even a goodbye, just that look of disgust on his face when he looked at Edward. Edward looked down at his white gloved hand, knowing his auto-mail was hidden under it. A reminder of the horrible mistake he made trying to bring his family back together, just another failure from him. Another person he didn't mean to hurt. Maybe he really didn't deserve to have anyone care about him, maybe he deserved to be treated bad, like payback for his mistakes. But could this world really be that cruel to him?.

"FullMetal?, something wrong?. You look about ready to cry." Roy raised a brow and scowled.

Edward clinched his fists and glared at Roy. "I'm not gonna cry, you bastard!. Just shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone!." Edward turned his head away from Roy and folded his arms tightly against his chest trying to wipe clean all the memories flying around in his head.

Roy narrowed his eyes in thought as he slowly turned his eyes away from Edward. The kid seemed mad for some reason, better not make it worse, Roy thought. Just then, the car pulled up to the building where they needed to go. Beautiful blue and white lights lit up the night as couples in long blue dresses leaned against well dressed military men as they flooded into the large building.

Edward leaned up in his seat and peered out the window at the well dressed couples. "I thought you said this was a military meeting or some damn thing?" Edward shifted his gaze onto Roy.

"I did, it's a dinner and dance." Roy met Edward's heated glare evenly and stepped outside the car, waiting for Edward to follow.

Edward blinked, "You drug me down here for a freaking dance!?" His golden eyes burned into Roy's skull. Edward looked away and started to fix his messy hair. How dare this stupid old man drag him down here for this!, he has much more important things to do. Like fix his many mistakes!. He didn't have time for a damn dance, and especially if he had to spend it with Mustang.

Roy rolled his eyes, "You're acting childish, now step out of the car and come with me." Roy put his hands on his hips and waited.

Edward sent daggers at Roy as he slowly climbed out and stood next to the man. Trying to look at Roy in the face only served to anger him more because he had to shift his head almost vertical just to see Roy's face. Edward gave up on even trying and just settled with glaring at the ground instead. "Fine, lets just get this over with so I can go...home." He paused at the word home, when had he had a real home to go to?. The military dorms wasn't something he'd call a home, in fact, it was nothing like one. Homes have love and happiness, something he'd been lacking for years now. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the ground in thought. He would almost bet that Roy had a better home than he. He'd even go as far to say that at least Roy had Hawkeye to 'visit' him.

"Something the matter, FullMetal?. Or are you just slower than usual, I guess your tiny legs could be the blame for that though." Roy called from a little ways away.

Edward glanced up from the ground and looked to the man. "I'm not small.." He barely even mumbled as he walked over to him with his shoulders hunched. Roy frowned, what the heck was up with the kid?. Not even a reaction from being called small?. He couldn't be that mad from having to come to this dance thing, could he?. No, it must be something else..but what?. "Is something the matter?" Roy asked, he'd better find out now before this became more of a problem.

Edward avoided his gaze and kept it focused on the ground as he walked. "No." He spat out.

Roy raised a brow at the hostilely in the boy's voice. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." He hissed and looked away towards an innocent couple that got the full blow of his glare. "Okay. If you say so, just don't let your mood interfere with this event. Understood?" Roy paused and looked down at Edward, trying to meet his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever, I won't mess up your stupid dinner. I'll just shut up and go sit somewhere where I won't bother you." Edward started to walked away but Roy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What is wrong with you tonight, FullMetal?. You're mood is even shorter than usual." Roy narrowed his eyes at the boy, what could he be hiding that he didn't want Roy to know about?. Not even a response to him being called short?.

"Nothing. Let me go!" Edward shook away his hand and marched away with his fists clenched in anger, he made it to the food table and started shoving food into his mouth.

Roy shook his head clear of Edward for the moment and sought out to find Hughes and Hawkeye. He spotted them leaned up against the wall talking to each other. "Hey!." Roy waved as he came to a stop next to them.

"Hey, Roy!. Good to see you!," Maes walked closer to Roy, "Looking good tonight," Maes commented then leaned in, "Gonna break the ice with Hawkeye?" He whispered to him.

"What?, no!. What about you?, why are you so dressed up for?" Roy huffed as he grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waitress and took a small sip.

"Gracia insisted I look nice for tonight, sadly though, she couldn't come." Maes started to tear up but quickly replaced his frown with a grin as he pulled some photos from his blue suit pocket and shoved them in Roy's face. "I brought pictures!"

Roy rolled his eyes and pushed the pictures back to their owner. "And your family looks happy as usual." Roy smiled falsely at him.

"Sir, may I ask where Edward is?" Hawkeye thankfully broke up Maes sputtering about his wife and daughter.

Roy looked at her, "He's over by the food table gorging himself, he seems upset for some reason but he won't tell me why." Roy frowned as he watched Edward glare at random people trying to make small talk with him.

"Well, when did his mood start?" Maes asked, he knew enough about kids to say it was probably something Roy did. Not hard to figure out, or at least for some people it isn't. He looked to Roy.

"In the car, just all of a sudden he was mad at me. I thought it was because of this event but now I'm not so sure.." Roy frowned and took another drink from his glass.

"Well, what did you say to him to maybe cause this?" Maes asked as he too grabbed a drink from a passing waitress.

"I don't know, I don't remember. Just joking around like usual." Roy told him as he watched Edward shove his hands angerly into his pockets and glare at passerby's.

"Whatever the case, I don't think those people deserve that kind of treatment.." Roy frowned at Edward's attitude then looked back to Maes. "Should I go and talk to him?.." That was something Roy really sucked at. Heart to heart conversations were not his expertise, and even more so when it came to someone like FullMetal..

"I think it'd be wise, or else you might never figure out what's wrong with him. And that wouldn't be very fatherly of you, now would it?" Maes teased.

Roy whipped his head around to Maes and shook his head. "Fatherly?, no!. No, no ,no, no!. That's not...I mean...I.." Roy sputtered with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Maes giggled, "You just don't want to admit to it and that's fine. Everyone already knows anyways."

"Who knows about what?." Roy narrowed his eyes, how could anyone by so stupid as to think they were father and son?. They looked nothing alike in anyway. FullMetal's golden eyes and golden hair, while Roy had black hair and onyx eyes?. Not happening.

"Just go and talk to Edward, see what's wrong with him." Maes suggested as he took another sip of his wine.

"Fine, I'm sure it's nothing, he's probably just mad about tonight..." Roy rolled his eyes and set his glass down on a nearby table as he weaved between people to get to Edward.

"FullMetal. I need to talk to you." Roy stopped next to him and was greeted with a heated glare. Did the kid really want to be left alone that much?.

" 'Bout what?" Edward mumbled through a mouthful of food, he kept his eyes focused on the table instead of Roy.

"About what's bothering you?. Was it something I said?." Roy frowned, he couldn't remember anything he might have said wrong.

"I said it's nothing. Just leave me alone." Edward clenched his fists and scowled at the ground. Mustang had the nerve to drag him here than say something like that in the car and not even remember!. Edward stole a glance upwards, "Didn't I tell you to leave?".

Roy frowned but quickly replaced it with a smirk. "Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there!" He grinned.

Edward snapped his head up and met Roy's onyx eyes with his fiery golden orbs. "Shut the hell up, you bastard!" He turned and started pushing his way through the crowd that'd gathered.

"Wait FullMetal." Roy extended his hand to grab his shoulder but missed and stood in shock for a moment. What had just happened?. He looked to where Maes and Hawkeye were standing. They looked back at him as if asking what went wrong. Roy just shook his head and sighed, what had gone so wrong tonight?. He started after Edward, trying to spot the kid. A quick flash of blond caught Roy's keen eye as he weaved through the mass of people and towards Edward. The kid went through a set of doors unto the balcony. "Full Metal, wait!" He ran after him and burst through the doors.

"What do you this time?, I told you. I don't want to talk to you, why can't you just leave me be?" Edward mumbled as he leaned against the railing overlooking Central.

Roy walked up to him and leaned against the railing, the slight wind blew into his dark black hair. He glanced to Edward who completely ignored him. "Can you please tell me what I did?" After a minute, Edward glanced over at him and frowned as if thinking over his options.

"Fine. You said I was horrible to be around and you'd rather be with a killer than me. That's what you said." He looked away.

Roy stared with an open mouth, had he really said something that mean?. He couldn't have...but he started to remember. It had just been a harmless joke, he'd never mean anything like that. A huge rush of guilt filled his heart, how could he had said something like that. Even as a joke...

"I didn't mean it, I would never mean something such as that. I'm such an idiot..." Roy mumbled as he face palmed himself.

"Yeah, you're an idiot." Edward agreed softly. "Listen to me, " Roy looked at Edward. "I would never ever, ever. Mean anything like that, in fact. Something I've never told anyone, is...I...care about you.." He muttered silently.

Edward glanced over and raised a brow. "Huh?..look, okay. I so don't feel the same about you!"

"What?. No, no, no. Not in that way, I mean. In a fatherly way..I guess. I care about how you feel and I never want to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to, I was just joking around but I guess now that I think about it. I was wrong."

Edward looked at Roy and waited. "I'm sorry, Edward." Roy set his hand upon Edward's shoulder and looked at his face.

"I forgive you but if you ever say anything like that again. I will kill you. And if you ever say anything like what you just did, I will run away and I won't come back. Get it?" Edward shrugged his hand off and stepped back. "Weird old man.."

Roy smirked, "Glad to have you back, Full Metal. Lets get back inside, I'm sure there's more food in there. That is, if your tiny little body can handle it." He teased playfully.

"Did you just call me small?...WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A RAIN DROP COULD WASH ME AWAY?!"


	2. Treat

Okay, so here's the second one. It's supposed to be the theme "treat". I promise I was going to make a serious short story but as I was writing it just turned into a funny little story. So sorry about that!. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this!. For those of you who are wondering, I will be doing my best to write everyday about a certain theme. I'll be doing my best to do this for a hundred days!.

* * *

Roy rubbed his head, hoping for a cure for his aching headache. He'd been overloaded with paperwork that he'd been required to get finished today and it was only two in the afternoon.

A knock sounded at the door before Hawkeye stepped inside the office holding more paperwork in her arms, not a welcomed sight.

"Hello, Sir. I have more papers for you." She plopped them onto his crowded desk and stepped back. "Sir, you also have a meeting with Edward soon. Don't forget." She reminded him.

Roy let out a big sigh, just how much worse could this day get?. "Why is he coming here again?. I thought he had went to some distance place in the west?." Roy asked hopelessly praying that Full Metal was still there and there'd just been a mix up on who's coming.

"No sir, he arrived in Central just this morning." She informed him then saluted, "I have to go back to my duties now Sir." She turned and left, quietly closing the door and sending Roy back to his peaceful silence.

He picked up his pen and grabbed up something that seemed important. "I guess I better get back to work, these stupid papers aren't gonna do themselves. Sadly..." He started to sign his name neatly at the bottom when he was interrupted by the office door being kicked in, it banged loudly against the wall.

Roy groaned to himself, he knew without even looking up, that was his 'guest' for the day.

"Full Metal," Roy set his pen down and steepled his fingers upon his desk, "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

Edward scowled at him as he stormed into the room and flopped down on the couch.

"I take it you didn't find the Philosophers Stone?" Roy asked, although from the way Full Metal was acting, he already knew the answer.

Edward folded his arms tightly against his chest, "No, all I found was some backwater town. They didn't even have bathrooms!, do you know how awkward it is to have to go outside and-"

"Okay, I think I get it." Roy interrupted him and rubbed his forehead before thoughts of that rushed into his mind.

Edward frowned but continued on anyways. "They worshiped cats. Cats of all things!." Edward fumed.

"I bet Alphonse liked that though, so it wasn't a total waste." Roy attempted to cheer him up before the screaming started, he didn't want his headache to get any worse. It was purely for Roy's own health, nothing else.

"Are you even listening to me?..They worshiped cats, and you don't find anything odd about that?" Edward raised a brow.

Roy smirked down at him, "Well here in Amestris, people pretty much worship a shrimp in black and red. So, no. I find nothing weird about that." Roy calmly spoke.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THEY'D BE LOST IF THEY WANDERED ONTO THE BEACH?!" Edward stood and yelled.

Roy flinched as pain flooded his head, he should have known better than to tease him. He put his hands to his forehead, "Full Metal, would you just calm down. I have a headache and you're making it ten times worse." He glanced over to the boy who had a sly grin on his face.

"Does sugar make a headache worse by chance?" Edward put on an innocent smile and stood quietly by Roy's desk.

Roy immediately sat up in his chair and eyed the boy suspiciously, what is he planning?.

"Yeah...why?" Roy asked hesitantly, did he really want to know the answer?.

"No reason. I hope you get feeling better, Sir." Edward grinned as he made his way out of the room and closed the door quietly.

Oh shit, what's he planning?. He never closes that thing softly, ever!. And calling Roy sir?, that doesn't happen unless he's planning something.

Roy swallowed and felt a bead of sweat slowly roll down his forehead, he nervously wiped it off and looked around his too quiet office.

"Dammit!, I can't leave. I have work to do, but I can't just sit here and wait for Full Metal to do something either..." Roy spoke out loud, that always helped him when he needed advice. Because who better to ask than a genius like himself?.

He stood and started to pace the room, every now and again he stole glances out the window to make sure Edward wasn't climbing his way up. Roy paused and face palmed himself, why would he choose that route when he could literally just form a new door anywhere he wanted?.

The door opened and Roy snapped his fingers, sending a hot wave of flames towards the door. Nearly hitting who stood there.

"Sir, what have I told you about trying to kill people who walked into your office?. Hmm?. I told you if you tried again that I would make you sit in the hall and you wouldn't have an office!." Hawkeye stood with her hands on her hips, she sent an icy glare at Roy.

Roy swallowed, "If it makes you feel any better, you weren't my target." Roy nervously smiled at her, was it getting hot in here?.

"Roy Mustang, I am ashamed of you!. Get in that corner right now and think about what you've done!" She pointed to the corner of the room.

Roy folded his arms against his chest and shook his head. "No, I am a mature adult." He looked over at her.

She raised a brow and scowled at him.

"I'm an adult." He quickly chanced his last sentence, "And I don't take orders from anyone." He put his chin up in the air.

"Stop throwing a fit and do as you're told. I'm doing this because one: you tried to kill me, and two: You haven't finished your work like I told you. So, unless you want the ladder than I suggest you get into that corner." She gave him the evil eye.

"What's the ladder?" Roy asked quite hesitantly, he felt like a little kid at that moment, and he was not liking it!.

"Being shot." Hawkeye answered simply as her hand went to her gun, she raised a brow as if asking his decision.

"Fine." Roy pouted as he headed over to the corner and plopped down, he folded his arms against his chest and looked at the wall.

"Good, I'll be back in a minute." Hawkeye turned to leave, "If I find out that you moved while I was gone I'll shoot you." With that, she left him in an empty silence.

He was still worried about Full Metal, he should be coming back to pull whatever prank he'd been working on and Roy was helpless against him.

Just then, Hawkeye came back into the room pulling a rather short blond by the ear. She walked over to where Roy was seated and threw Edward next to him.

"What did I tell you about raiding the candy bowl in the cafeteria, Hmm?" She stood with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Not to do it.." Edward mumbled softly while looking at the floor and messing with his red cloak.

"And what did you do?" She pressed him.

"Took the whole bowl and knocked out the lunch lady's because they tried to stop me.." He answered.

"And what did I tell you about manners?." She asked for more.

"That it's not kind to hit people in the face with my auto-mail because they're a bunch of weaklings and they can't deal with it." Edward muttered.

"Edward Elric, that is not what I said!. Now tell me, what do you two have to say for yourselves?" She asked the two of them.

"We're sorry!" They both said at the same time only to look over at each other and glare.

"Now, I want you two to sit here and think about what you've done. I also want you two to work things out between you, if I hear even the slightest mumbling about killing each other. I'll kindly do the job for you, understood?" She asked them. She swore, it was like dealing with two little kids!.

"Fine." Roy mumbled in anger as he looked at the wall and avoided Edward's face.

"I'm sorry Miss Hawkeye, I didn't mean to disobey you!" Edward looked up at her with a wide sad golden gaze as he begged for mercy.

She had to admit, if she had been someone else, she would have let him go. "No." She turned and left the room.

Edward glared at the door, all traces of the face he'd pulled now gone. He folded his arms against his chest and glared at the other side of the room. "This is all your fault."

Roy whipped his head around and stared at the boy. "My fault?, how?. I didn't tell you to knock out lunch lady's and steal a bowl of candy!"

"Whatever." Edward huffed.

"You sure don't look like a cute innocent kid anymore. That look almost had me fooled, but now your normal face is back.." Roy smirked.

Edward turned his head towards Roy. "Are you really gonna do this now?. I want to get out of here without being shot so if we could just hurry this along and make up already, that'd be great!" Edward said.

"Fine. I'm sorry for calling you a stupid small fry who I constantly lose under my paperwork!" Roy started.

"Fine then!, I'm sorry that you're such an ugly bastard that no woman ever wants to be with you!" Edward screamed with fisted hands.

"I'm sorry that you're so tiny people mistake you for the younger brother!" Roy yelled.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry that you're so lazy you have to be put into a corner and think about what you've done just so you can get you're work done afterwards!" Edward yelled back.

"I'm sorry that you act like such a kid that you tried to steal the candy bowl!" Roy started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Edward huffed.

"You knocked two full grown lunch lady's out because of a bowl of candy. Those women aren't tiny you know!" He started sputtering laughter.

"They deserved it!, and just because I like candy doesn't mean I'm a little kid!" Edward complained loudly.

Roy rolled his eyes, "What were you gonna do with a full bowl of candy anyways?" Roy asked.

"Oh I don't know...Maybe eat it!. Well, I actually was planning on shoving it all down your throat and making your headache worse but..."

"Wait what?" Roy started to ask but Edward stood up from the corner and started for the door.

"Wait, Full Metal. Don't you remember what Hawkeye said, we aren't supposed to leave this corner until we've figured things out!" Roy stood and rested a hand on Edwards shoulder.

Edward shifted his golden orbs onto Roy's hand and raised a brow. "I think we just made up considering you were just laughing at me." He shrugged Roy's hand off and crossed his arms.

The door opened and Hawkeye stepping inside. Roy and Edward huddled close to each other and stared in fear at her.

"I heard you two from outside the door. I would have liked it if you two would have said nice things to each other but, I guess that's as good as it's gonna get. So you're free to go." She guestured out the door.

"Whatever." Edward hustled by quickly and ran for the stairs to leave.

Roy was about to follow when Hawkeye folded her arms and raised her brow. "And just where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Uh, out?" Roy answered.

"Nope!, you still have work to do!. Go sit down and finish, I don't want any complaints!." She commanded him as she pointed her finger to the chair.

"Fine..." Roy slowly walked over to his desk and plopped down.

"I want this done by midnight, you hear me" Hawkeye asked as she stood by the door.

"Yes, I hear you." Roy picked up a pen and started writing his name.

Hawkeye left and shook her head. What was wrong with the people in this building?. They allowed children into the military, and one of them was her commanding officer!. She shook her head and continued walking.


	3. Sand

Hello everyone!, I'm back with another story!. So this one is supposed to be sad but, it didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to. However, in this challenge I'm supposed to just write it then move onto the next theme so that way in one hundred days I can see how my writing has improved!. Anyways, without further ado. Please read and enjoy!.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to come, I can't even get into the water!" Edward huffed as he scowled at the ground in anger.

Roy looked over at him. "Because you need to get out once in awhile and have a bit of fun. Hell, we both need a little fun once in awhile." Roy explained as he threw a towel into the car and an ice chest loaded with food and drinks.

"Now get in, I'm sure Hawkeye, Maes, and Havoc are already there." He guestured Edward into the car and climbed in after him. "Is Alphonse coming as well?" Roy asked as he looked into the back seat trying to think of a way to fit him in there.

Edward shook his head, "No, I told him to stay behind 'cause he could get wet and wash away his blood seal. I told him I was gonna stay as well but then you showed up!" Edward glared out the window as Roy started driving.

"Still don't know why you want me to come, I'm not gonna have any fun.." Edward said heatedly.

"Well, not with that attitude you're not. Come on now, Full Metal. Smile and just let go!." Roy grinned, he was not going to let this kid ruin his day today.

"I don't 'just let go'. I have more important things to do than spend time at some stupid beach with random kids running past me kicking up sand in my face." Edward said.

Roy rolled his eyes, was it that hard for the kid just to have fun once in awhile?.

"At least you'll blend in with the little kids!, maybe you can even build a sand castle with them. That'd be fun for your small mind." Roy teased trying to bring up the mood a bit.

"I am not small!. I'll have you know I am at least five times smarter than you, of course, it doesn't take much.." Edward snarled back.

"There you go, you're starting to loosen up a bit!." Roy smiled to him, if insults were the only thing to get this kid cheered up then he was willing to do it.

"I am not. Just take me home!, I don't wanna come with you." Edward hissed.

"Oh come on, Full Metal. We're already here, you might as well try and have fun!." Roy parked the car and stepped out.

Edward folded his arms against his chest and looked out the window. He was not going to go out there, not when there was a huge mass of water!.

"Come on, kid. You're taking forever, don't make me come and carry your tiny body!" Roy called as he carried the ice chest to the spot where Hawkeye and Havoc were at.

Edward hesitantly opened the door of the car and slowly trudged over to Roy and the others. "Still don't see why you wanted me to come..." He mumbled.

Roy sighed, "Just go have fun in the water or something."

Edward stared at him like he just spotted the most stupidest creature in the world. "I can't go in water..my Auto Mail," He guestured to his metal arm and leg. "I'd sink, genius.." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know that, I meant just go and sit by the water. You can put your foot in it or something, can't you?" Roy raised a brow and looked at Havoc. They grinned at each other, "Yeah Chief, why don't you go and have fun in the water!" They both started walking closer to him with their hands outstretched.

Edward's eyes widened and he raised his hands in the air as he shook his head. "No, I don't wanna. Stay away from me!" He slowly backed up as they advanced towards him.

"Come on Chief, it'll be a splash!..Oops, I meant, blast!" Havoc laughed as he came towards Edward.

"Yeah Full Metal, loosen up. It'll be fine, we'll even help you along!" Roy smirked at him as they both grabbed at him. He dodged it and started backing up faster.

"Stay back, I don't want anything to do with the water!" He flashed a glance over at the wide ocean as it crashed against the sand.

He took another step back and felt his foot hit something behind him, a feeling of dread rushed over him as he felt himself losing balance and falling. He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt himself falling to the ground, but the ground never came.

He peeked open an eye than the other one, he was in Havoc and Mustang's arms. "Don't worry, we've got you!" They laughed together as they held him tightly, trapping his arms.

"Wha?, no!. Put me down!" Edward started screaming as he realized what they were planning, his eyes flashed over to the ocean again and fear filled his heart. He started fighting against them in any way his could, trying to kick them and punch them but all that did was make them hold onto him tighter. His ears filled with the sounds of the water crashing against the sand, pulling whatever victim into it's grasp.

"No, no, no!. Don't you dare push me in, assholes!" Edward screamed as he thrashed around.

They jogged over to the water's edge and started swinging him back and forth. "One," They started counting through Edward's yelling. "Two," Edward kicked Havoc in the stomach, "Ow!," he held him tighter. "Three!" They tossed him into the water.

Edward's head plunged into the ocean and he squeezed his eyes shut as water started blocking his airways.

His Auto-Mail arm dragging him down to the bottom as he softly hit the sand.

Light fluttered through the water hitting Edward's face as if laughing about his descent, teasing him.

Bubbles fluttered past Edward as his breath slowly escaped and flew to the surface of the water.

Panic started to fill his mind as he tried to swim towards the top, only to be held down by his Auto-mail. The very things that gave him a life to live were now taking it away.

Memories of himself as a child playing by the river in Resembool filled his mind. Alphonse and him playing too near the rushing water in the winter. Him poking sticks at the flecks of ice that rolled down it's mass. His foot slipping and him plunging into the icy water while Alphonse cried his name. The feeling of ice water filling his mouth and not being able to breath, crying for help.

His heart started beating faster as it realized it wasn't getting air to his body, his lungs screamed in pain as he tried to take in a breath of air, only to have his mouth filled with the salty flavor of the ocean. Just when he thought for sure he was going to die, hands reached into the water and grabbed him, pulling him out of the water's grasp.

"Ha, ha!," Havoc laughed playfully as he heaved Edward on shore, "That was hilarious!" He shouted loudly, "Wanna do that again?" He asked Roy.

"Nah, I think the kid's had enough.," He bent down and hovered over Edward who greedily took in gaping breaths. His eyes focused on the sky above him as he tried to control his shaking. Memories still plagued his mind as he barely heard the two men laughing.

Roy waved Havoc away, "Are you okay, Full Metal?. It was just a joke you know." He asked as he looked Edward over. His keen eyes noticed the violent shaking of the boy.

"What, did we break 'em?" Havoc grinned happily until his noticed Roy's serious expression. His smile slowly dwindled away and he bent down to look at Edward as well. "Is the Chief okay?"

"I don't know. Full Metal, are you okay?." Roy asked again, panic starting to fill his mind. Had they kept him under too long?, it was only a little bit, surely it didn't hurt him?. "Full Metal!"

Edward's golden eyes were wide in fright and his gaze was distant, his mind was locked in a fight with his memories. His body shook violently as he fought for control of his mind.

"Full Metal?" Roy lightly shook him, did they keep him under too long and messed with his brain?. "Please Full Metal, Please answer me!" Roy begged as Edward's hearing slowly faded and all he was hearing was his past. His eyes became filled with the events of the past.

_Mom, help me!. Al, someone, anyone!. I'm so co..cold.. He could barely even feel his fingers as he scratched at the frigid rocks that littered the river._

_His clothes weighed him down, ducking his head farther under the icy water. His golden eyes barely even recognized Al running alongside the rivers edge trying to reach for him._

_"Edward," Al yelled, a constant chorus, over and over. "Edward!, listen to me!" Again,_

_"Edward!". Why was the voice changing?, was he dying?. Was this what dying felt like?, feeling your body slowly shut down and become as solid as the ice in this river?. Was this fear normal, he couldn't tell anymore. "Edward!" It became deeper and more frantic. "Full Metal!, listen to me!"_

"Full Metal!" Roy's voice boomed into his head, shaking him from his memories. "Wha?" He started to focus once again on his surroundings, the ocean slowly pulling in and out as the tide came in. He started to violently cough up the water that managed to get into his airways. Roy helped lean him up and lightly patted him on the back.

"Full Metal!. Oh my god, Havoc, go get Hawkeye!" Roy commanded before shifting his full attention back on Edward. He looked into Edward's golden eyes and searched for anything to prove he was okay. "Answer me!. Are you okay?."

Edward blinked a few times as he started to remember what had lead up to this. What had caused him to be reminded of the day he so tried to forget, the one time he really did die. The time his soul had been whisked away into the next world, only to be brought back through CPR.

"Full Metal?. Shit, the lack of air must have done something to his brain!. I'm so sorry, Please, Full Metal. Please, just answer me!...I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!. It was just a harmless joke...just a joke.." Roy mumbled as he slowly rocked Edward back and forth. His head laid against the crook of Roy's neck as Roy softly stroked his wet hair. "I'm so sorry Edward. I never meant for this to happen...I'm sorry..." His voice broke.

Edward wanted to push him away and scream at him for even thinking of doing such a thing but he was too tired and too weak to even think of moving from his position, even if it was a bit awkward. He was still shaking fearfully from the memories as they continued their hold on him. Gripping his mind like a tiger would rip into it's victims flesh, no escape in sight.

How had he fallen to such a pathetic state?, just because he touched water was enough to send him spiraling back into the past?. Into the day he died and the horrible aching fear that wanted to crush his body.

_"Brother, please hang on to something!. I'll go get someone, just wait there!" Alphonse yelled over the rushing water, Edward couldn't pin point where the voice came from as the white water blocked his sight. "I'll get mom!, just hang on Brother!" Alphonse yelled._

_Al, that was Al's voice. But where was he?, why wasn't he next to him?. Water rushed into his mouth, blocking his airways and making him sputter from lack of air. "Help!" _

"Full Metal, look at me!. Dammit," Roy gently set him down on the sand and checked his pulse again, feeling it thundering under his finger. "Answer me!" He begged again. What could be wrong with Full Metal?.

"Dammit Havoc!, where are you!?" Roy shouted loudly then shifted his attention back to Edward.

"I'm comin', and I brought Hawkeye with me!. I also called for an ambulance!" Havoc jogged over to Roy quickly, kicking up sand as he went.

Hawkeye squatted down next to Roy and looked at Edward in concern, then shifted her gaze to Roy. "What the hell did you two do to him?" She glared at them.

"Edward, Please look at me. Answer us!" Hawkeye gently said as she stroked Edward's hair, trying to bring him comfort.

All Edward could hear was the rushing of the water as he was sucked under it's icy grasp.

_"Where is everyone, I need help...I can't...breath!" Edward greedily gulped in air as his head broke the surface of the water. His vision started to go black around the edges, the feeling in his arms and legs were slowly fading. His lungs screamed in agony as he pulled in more water with each intake of breath. The current carried him quickly down the river, hitting and scrapping rocks. His hearing was filled with the last sound he heard, the violent rushing of the water was his lullaby as his soul was pulled from his body and thrown into the a white expanse of land. _

_"Hello?, is anyone here?" Edward stood in the white land, fog was surrounding him as he took a step forward._

_ Just then, he felt a tugging sensation as he was drug back into the real world. _

_"Edward?" His mother was crying and hovering over him as two people preformed CPR on him. They stopped and checked for his pulse, "He's going to be okay, Ma'am. We just have to get him inside and warmed up!." One of the guys said. They hauled him up and started carrying him to his house with his mother and Alphonse at their feet._

"Edward, if you can hear me then please mumble or raise a finger." Hawkeye told him gently as she leaned him up.

He could hear them but he couldn't get through the fear that caused his mouth to shut and refuse to open. His fingers were in a tight deadlock as the crippling fear was still present in his mind, his heart raced and his breathing started to pick up.

"What the hell did you two do to him?" Hawkeye snapped her head around and glared at Roy and Havoc.

"We were just joking around when we tossed him in the ocean, I guess he musta been under too long?" Havoc trembled under the intense stare of Hawkeye.

Hawkeye heard someone running towards them, she glanced behind her and was greeted by three paramedics. "Move over Ma'am, we'll take it from here." She moved as they hovered over him and checked his racing pulse. "What happened to cause this?"

"We tossed him in the water for a bit.." Havoc mumbled as a rush of pure guilt filled his heart, what had they done to the poor Chief?.

Roy watched in horror as the three guys checked Edward over while he just stared at the sky not even moving. What had they done?. Edward would never have allowed anyone to touch him, ever. Now he was just laying there, motionless.

"We're gonna have to take him into the Hospital." One of the men said as they other guy rushed to get a gurney. "Put him on here." They loaded him onto the gurney and started for the Ambulance.

"Will he be okay?" Roy shouted as he jogged after them. Which Hospital were they taking him to?.

"He's having a panic attack, a pretty severe one at that. We're taking him to Central Hospital." With that, they climbed into the Ambulance and left.

Roy watched them go with a heavy heart, he fell to his knees in the sand and rested his head in his hands. How could they have been so stupid?. Of course something like this could have happened, Edward has a metal arm and leg, what if he almost drowned before?.

He barely registered when Hawkeye and Havoc came up behind him, "I'm sure he'll be okay, Boss." Havoc said in a small voice. He could only hope the kid'd be okay.

"Roy, I am sure he'll be fine. But I hope you learned your lesson today!" Hawkeye folded her arms tightly against her chest.

"Yeah...I have..." Roy mumbled, "I didn't mean to hurt the kid..." Roy pushed himself from the ground and started jogging towards his car. "I'm gonna go and make sure he's okay!" Roy called as he jumped into the car and started driving towards the Hospital.

He arrived and parked the car then rushed inside and stopped at the front desk. A small woman in dark glasses greeted him with a smile. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"A kid with blond hair and golden eyes was brought into here not long ago. Which room is he in?" Roy panted.

"Oh yes, down the hall to the left." She pointed.

"Thanks!" Roy raced down the hall and burst through the door.

Edward was awake and sitting up with the white Hospital sheet wrapped around his lower half. He looked up at Roy as he entered the room and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Uh, how are you feeling?" Roy asked in concern.

Edward stared at him then blinked slowly as if he was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "Uh, better I guess. Why would you care, and more importantly, why are here?" Edward snapped at him as his usual attitude returned.

"I'm sorry Full Metal, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just joking around and trying to get you to loosen up." Roy apologized.

"Yeah well, because of you I'm stuck in here!...stupid Hospital..." Edward muttered in anger.

"Please forgive me!" Roy pleaded sadly.

Edward looked him over and then looked away. "Fine." He huffed.

"Thank you...Uh, could I ask you what happened to make you have a panic attack?" Roy raised a brow.

"I don't see it's any of your business but if you must know. It's because I drown when I was younger because I couldn't swim..." Edward mumbled.

"What do you mean that you drowned?. You do realize that in order to drown you have to be dead, right?" Roy asked. How could this kid say that he drowned?.

"I did die you know, the only reason I'm still here today is because some guys did CPR on me. They got to me just in time before I was gone for good. I fell into the river when it was winter and I pretty much froze." Edward shuddered when memories came rushing back.

"Seriously?, I didn't know that. I'm so, so sorry Full Metal!" Roy apologized once again. How had he been so stupid?.

"Oh shut it, old man!. Stop being so out of character, you bastard!" Edward just about yelled, he was fed up with people hovering over him and feeling sorry for him!.

"You stupid asshole, stop being weird and just leave me be!." Edward yelled.

"Fine, you're acting like such a child right now!, Full Metal!" Roy shouted.

"Oh yeah, well you're just a giant retarded asshole who has no life!."

"Whatever, you tiny little brat!" Roy hissed back. He stood and started walking out the door. "Try to get feeling better you little midget!" With that he quickly closed the door.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE FLEA!?" Edward screamed as Roy left. At least the kid was back to being himself, even if he was annoying...

* * *

Please R&R, thanks!. See you guys soon!.


	4. Salt

Hello everyone!, this theme is supposed to be "Salt" so I thought, hmm, what the heck could I write about?. So I thought about Edward's desires to keep his promises, what would happen if he couldn't keep them?. Kinda like salt in his wounds?. Anyways, that's what I tried for. Hope you like it!. ( I didn't know how to end it and this is my first FMA sad fic)

* * *

The rain poured down like an endless river flowing steadily from the heavens. Edward shoved his hands into his pockets and walked silently along the alleyway, not even bothering to side step puddles that soaked his boots.

His stray blond hair that managed to come loose from his braid were now peeking out of his red hood and showering in the cold rain of the late afternoon. Edward's tears mixed with the rain and streamed down his checks, how had this happened?. Why did he have to die!.

Edward looked into the sky and let the rain fall onto his face, he jerked his hands from his pocket and fell to his knees. "Why!?, he was my only family!. He was my little brother!, why?" He screamed into the sky, his golden eyes red and puffy from crying for the past hour.

"Why!?...Just...why..." Edward fell to his hands and knees. His heart ached for the comfort of his brother, he had just wanted to fix his mistakes and give his brother his body back. Why did this have to happen?, he had tried so hard to prevent all of this. What had gone wrong?...Why did he fail his brother again?. Why was he cursed to be alone in this world?..Just why?!.

"Why did he die!?. I want my brother!, I want Alphonse!." The thunder boomed overhead as he screamed into the heavens, towards whatever mystical power controlled who died and who lived.

"He was still just a kid with so much life and joy...why was he killed and not the murderer?. He was the one that should have died, not Alphonse...Why my brother, why him?...I just want him back, why couldn't you give him back?!" He dropped fully to the ground and lay in a crumpled mess, sobs racked his body as the rain beat ruthlessly onto his small form. Lightening flashed overhead, reminding him of the recent events. He just wanted to forget, why couldn't it have been him. He would have easily given his life away for his little brother, his beloved brother...

_"Brother, why are we going here again?" Alphonse asked through the light rain that had started up, it gently hit his armor and sent small pinging sounds around them. _

_" 'Cause, I heard that this murderer people call, The Bloody Lullaby, might be using a Philosophers Stone to kill his victims so we're gonna check it out." Edward explained with a smile._

_"Isn't this dangerous?, couldn't this guy hurt you?" Alphonse asked in concern._

_"Yeah right, like he could ever even lay a hand on someone as great as me!. I'd like to see 'em try!" He had bragged._

Edward sobbed even harder as those words flowed back into his mind, he had been right. The murderer hadn't harmed him too much but he had never even considered what he could do to Alphonse, why didn't he listen and just turn back?. Why was he so stupid and worthless?!.

Thunder rang above once more as another memory flashed through his mind.

_Edward kicked open the wooden door that was rumored to be where the Murderer was hiding out. He grinned and stepped inside. "See, nothing dangerous here!. Come on, Al." He had guestured inside. They walked farther into the dusty room and noticed a door leading down stairs. "I bet he keeps all of his important stuff in there!, come on." Edward lead them down the creaky stairs leading to the basement. "Nothing dangerous yet and we're almost through here!" He had bragged._

_"Brother!, look out!" Alphonse had shouted but it came too late as a board connected with his head, he hit the floor and watched through blurry eyes as Alphonse and the Murderer fought. His eyes started to go black and he drifted off into the black._

"It was all my fault, if only I hadn't went unconscious than I could have protected him...What kind of a brother am I?!...I'm not a brother anymore...he's...gone..." The full realization of those words hit him. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to stop the flow of tears escaping. "I'm not a brother anymore..He's dead..." His golden eyes snapped open and he looked up to the sky again. "He's dead!, He's gone, my little brother is gone!...He's gone." He choked out through his sobs.

_ "Wakey wakey, " A slap to Edward's cheek woke him, his blearily opened his eyes and peered around. What had happened?...Al!. "Al?, Alphonse?, where are you?" He called more frantically as he gazed around the room. His hands were bond tightly behind the chair he sat on. "Alphonse!"_

_"Oh, do you mean him?" The Murderer spoke up as he turned Edward's chair around, he faced Alphonse in pieces on the floor. His eyes widened in horror, "Alphonse?, are you okay?. Answer me, dammit!" He begged, his heart pounded hard in his chest._

_"It's alright Brother, I'm okay. How about you?" He spoke up._

_A wave of relief flowed through Edward's heart as he let out a breath of air. "I'm good for now, Al. Just hang on and I'll get us out of this!" Edward told him._

_"Uh, hello. I'm still here, you know, the Murderer!." He stood in front of Edward, "I'm the Bloody Lullaby!" He said with wide open arms and a wide grin on his face._

_Edward blinked lamely, "That's your scary name of choice?" He almost started laughing right there on the spot._

_"Yes, it's terrifying!. Isn't it?" He asked in confusion._

_"No, not really..." Edward rolled his eyes, how lame could this guy possibly get?. _

_"Oh, is that right hm?." He walked over to Alphonse and picked up his blood seal. "Am I scary now?" He flicked out a pocket knife, "How about now?"_

_Edwards eyes widened once again, "No, please don't!. You're absolutely terrifying!, please just don't hurt him!" He begged._

_"I think you're lying!" The Bloody Lullaby said with a snarl. "I think you're just saying that!"_

_"No, please!" Edward pleaded loudly, "This is the most terrifying moment in my life, please don't hurt my little brother!. Please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him!" Edward begged._

_"This thing is your little brother?. How could you even consider this abomination your family?" He held the knife closer to the metal and started scrapping over the metal just next to the blood seal._

_"No!, stop it!." Edward screamed as he pulled on his bonds and tried to get his hands in a position to use Alchemy._

_"Stop what?. This?" He dragged the knife over the meal, sending horrible sounds that embedded into Edward's mind. _

_"Stop it!, I'm begging you!. He's my only family, he's the reason I live!. Please!...Just...Please!" _

_"Awe, your pleas almost make me want to stop. Not!" He laughed as he dragged his knife closer to the blood seal._

_"NO!, stop it!." Edward screamed as he jerked as hard as he could on his bonds, blood started to leak from skin and drip onto the floor._

_"Ahh, I love that smell!. The smell of blood and fear!, don't you smell it?" He grinned as he stepped closer to Edward and shoved the metal holding the blood seal closer to his face. "Say your goodbyes!" He laughed._

_"No, please!. I'm begging you, don't do this!. Alphonse, just hold on!. I promise I'll get you out of here!"_

Those words kept echoing in Edward's broken mind, over and over again. "I promise, I'll get you out of here." The same broken promises he always said, the one's he could never keep. "I'm sorry..so, so sorry...Al..." He broke laying in the rain while thunder and lightening crashed above.

_The Bloody Lullaby drug the knife over the blood seal, shattering years of promises and love. Destroying their brotherhood and friendship. _

_"NO, AL!. Alphonse!...no..." Edward stared at the metal in shock, silent tears streaked down his cheek. _

_"Eh, well. That was boring..." The Bloody Lullaby mumbled as he let the metal piece clatter to the floor. "Thought that'd be funner. Oh well, no matter!. There's more where that came from!. Although, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine!." He leaned closer, his hot breath warm on Edward's ear. "I let one of the siblings go so they can feel the pain of their lost!, smart right?" He beamed as he walked over and grabbed up a wooden board. "Of course I can't be here anymore so I'll just dump you somewhere." He walked closer to Edward and frowned at the look on his face. _

_"Just be happy there's no body to deal with!" With that, he hit Edward over the head again. _

_His last sight was of Alphonse's blood seal, broken and worthless on the floor. His whole world shattered at that moment._

"I'm sorry Al!, I'm so, so sorry!..." Edward cried into his sleeve, why couldn't it have just been him?..Why?.

Foot steps started to come into the Alleyway and approach him. "Full Metal?" Roy's voice sounded over the rain, he ran over to the boy's crumpled form and turned him over. "Are you okay?, what happened?. Why are you out here?, are you hurt?" He asked in concern.

Edward looked blankly at him, "I hurt...I...hurt so much!" His voice cracked again as sobs racked his body once more.

Roy frowned, "Where does it hurt, were you attacked?" Why was the kid crying?, and where was Alphonse?. It was supposed to be their free day today, and from what Edward had told him, they were gonna go and enjoy it together. So where was he?.

"It..hurts here.." Edward threw his hand over his heart and looked into Roy's face. Onyx eyes met puffy red golden one's.

"Full Metal, where's Alphonse?" He looked around and scowled.

"He's...He's gone!" Edward cried as he threw himself onto Roy and grabbed his uniform tightly. "He's gone...gone..." He sobbed into his chest.

Roy's eyes widened when the realization of those words hit him. He froze with his mouth slightly open. "Gone?...do you mean?.."

Edward nodded through tears. "Dead...I fail..failed him!...I killed my brother!" He sobbed loudly.

"I'm so sorry Edward!, but it wasn't your fault. Was it?" Roy made soothing pats on his back.

"It was to, I made him go with me!. It should have been me that died!" Edward cried.

Roy didn't know what had happened but he knew Edward would have never hurt his brother. He pulled Edward off of him and looked into his face. "It wasn't your fault!, I'm sure you tried everything!." Roy held back tears of his own as he remembered the inseparable bond between the two brothers. That bond now shattered.

Edward locked onto Roy as he sobbed. The rain poured down on them both, and for once, Roy didn't even feel it.


End file.
